


Jumin's Business Trip

by FieldOfFiction



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieldOfFiction/pseuds/FieldOfFiction
Summary: Very 18+ reader discretion is advised





	

One more night without Jumin in the penthouse and another night without release. Jumin would always come home at night either saying "Other work to do! or that "He had a stressful day and wasn't in the mood" before either going into his office to work or heading into the bedroom to fall asleep, leaving you alone and unsatisfied once again. In the mornings you usually woke up alone in bed, this morning was no different but you had heard speaking downstairs and went to see what it was. "Jumin..? Baby is that you?.." You muttered rubbing your eyes. There was a suitcase near the door and he was on the phone standing in the kitchen "Yes Driver Kim have the car out front in five minutes and the Jet ready in thirty" he said before locking his phone and turning to you "Morning Princess~" Jumin said walking over to you, damn did he look good in a suit "Look...I have to go away for a few days but i promise i will be back sooner than you know" he smirked before running his hands over your hips planting a small kiss on your lips. You smiled at this small show of affection, Jumin wasn't sure how to show his emotions but when he did oh whoa it was the best time of your life. "Now, Sweetie..while I am gone i have a few rules for you alright?~" Jumin smirked running his fingers through your hair "While i am gone you are not under any circumstances aloud to touch yourself. Not your breasts, your little hips and especially not this little treasure of yours" as he said all these things on his little list he ran his hands over your breasts, down across your hips and between your thighs. 

You let out a small squeak grinding your hips against Jumin's hand "Y-Yes sir" You nodded at him biting your lip. "Good, Now i will be back in a few days and i will call you every night. Alright Sweetie~" He kissed you on your head heading towards the door leaving you standing there wanting so much more. Three days pass and you decide to go do a little shopping, you thought spending some time outside might do something to distract you from the heat between your legs, looking through your closet you decided to just wear a pair of black jeans, a white shirt, a pair of brown heeled boots and a small cardigan to keep you warm. You pulled out your cellphone calling down for a driver "Hello? This is Y/N. Yes Jumin Hans girlfriend. I was hoping there was a driver free to take me into the city so i could do a little bit of shopping. 5 minutes? That is perfect thank you" While waiting for the driver you looked for your bag and wallet, Jumin always gave you more than enough money to buy yourself things, While out shopping you wanted to get some new shoes and clothes for yourself but also a little something for Jumin since he always treated you in the most romantic way possible. After a few hours of shopping you had bought 2 new pairs of shoes enough clothes to last you a year and a few ties and other things for Jumin. 

After returning to the penthouse you put your clothes away in your closet but left Jumins gift in the bags to give to him when he returned home. It had been a few days since Jumin had left for work, you were putting his clean clothes away in his closet when you noticed he had left his favourite shirt standing there holding it in your hands you decided to slip your t-shirt off and put his shirt on, buttoning it up. Smiling brightly smelling his cologne from the shirt you walked down into the living room you sat onto the sofa and began to watch some TV, as you sat there in Jumins shirt smelling his cologne, feeling the fabric clinging to your breasts. You slid your hands over your thighs, up towards your breasts squeezing them softly letting out a slight moan parting your legs running your hands over the fabric at your panties letting out a load moaning feeling how wet you are. Sitting there for around 5-10 minutes rubbing yourself over the fabric before slipping your hand down into your panties, "Well well little princess~" Jumin groaned out placing his bag onto the floor a large smirk appearing on his face. You shot up standing on your feet "J-jumin i-i didn't realise you would be back so soon" you fidgeted standing with his shirt on "So princess..what did Daddy tell you not to do?" he walked towards you with a stern look on his face taking his jacket off chucking it onto a chair near by. 

"Are you ready to be good for me princess?" Jumin ran his hands over your hips "Did you take Daddy's shirt? Without asking?" He raised a brow looking at you waiting for your reply "Yes sir i took your shirt. Do you want it back?" you smirked pulling up the shirt slipping it over your head handing it to him standing there naked looking up at him. Jumin stood there looking at your naked body "Go stand the window and wait there for me, do not move." you moved over to the window waiting for Jumin to come back. You always loved the windows in the penthouse, they went from the floor to the roof they had stunning views looking over the whole city. "Oh kitten~Daddy has some very fun things for you" Jumin pulled out a long red ribbon, he pinned your hands above your head pushing you against the glass you let out a small moan biting your lip, Jumin grabbed the ribbon tying your hands above your head before kissing down your neck "You know what happens to naughty girls who take there daddy's things? They get punished~" without giving you even a second to answer Jumin's hand came down and smacked your ass so hard you were sure it would leave a red mark. As his hand came down to smack your ass you let out a loud moan biting your lip "P-please Jumin, i cant take it anymore" You stuttered out pressing your thighs together trying to release some pressure. Jumin ran his hand down your back over your ass giving you a few more hard spanks before running his hand down over your ass spreading your legs open rubbing your slit "Y/N your so wet. Is that for me?" You could tell he was smirking as he pushed two fingers into you, you let out a loud moan your legs shaking as you felt Jumin's bulge pushing against your ass "P-please Jumin i need you"

Jumin unzipped his trousers grinding against you "So princess? Is this what you want? Tell Daddy" Jumin smirked pushing against you one more time before grabbing a condom, pulling his boxers down and slipping the condom on. "I want you Jumin, please I am begging you. I will be a good girl i promise" you exclaimed with slight tears in your eyes, you gripped onto the ribbon around your wrist as Jumin suddenly thrust into you with full force not giving you time to adjust to his size, "J-jumin not here at the window. P-people might see us" you let out a loud moan gripping onto the ribbon even tighter "Let them look, your too amazing to stay hidden away" Jumin kept thrusting feeling your walls tighten around him, he didn't slow down at all. "J-jumin i-im gonna.." You groaned bucking your hips as Jumin bit onto your neck "Cum for me Y/N" as Jumin said those words you let out a shaky orgasm, as you had yours Jumin came at the same time as you, you both stood there panting as he untied you carrying you over to the sofa kissing you on the forehead "I love you Y/N" Jumin whispered as you both fell asleep cuddling.


End file.
